Hours Of Darkness
by DarkButterfly33
Summary: What haPpens when it's not Alice that Aro is obsessed with, but rather ... Bella, Edward and Alices best friend Vespera Riddle. Trouble is what happens. Aro/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Vespera Riddle and D'Ambrosio: everything else belongs to JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and JRR Tolkien.**

oOo

**The Volturi's Guest**

01st of June 2010

Dear Diary

You'd think I'd just gone completely mad, round the bend crazy. I'm staying with the Volturi until Bells and Eddie's wedding, upon, _**personal**_, invitation of Aro of the Volturi and my inability to say no, fearing that I would be rude. So here I am, house guest of the Volturi coven; even though I can see right through Aro's 'cleverness'.

Vespera

oOo

Slamming the trunk shut of daddy's Aston Martin one-77; I take my tote from the trunk and cross the road to where Demetri and Felix – protectors of the Volturi – waited, rather 'inconspicuously'. "Good morning, gentleman."

"My, my, Fee, what do we have here? A butterfly has lost her -"

"Cut it out," Jane comes out behind them, "or Aro will have both your heads." She smile softly at me, and I take a double take before smiling back shyly at her. "Aro is waiting for you."

'That's not creepy,' I muse, following the younger Jane of the Volturi. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiles softly. "Don't worry about Demetri and Felix."

"Thanks," I smile shyly. 'Far from it,' I think, 'if I were them, I'd be afraid.'

"What brings you here," she asks softly, as we take the elevator up to the Volturi HQ.

"I'm on vacation now and Alice asked me to drop of Bella and Edward's wedding invitation." I stroke D'Ambrosio.

"And who is this handsome chap?" Jane smiles at D'Ambrosio.

"D'Ambrosio." I smiles softly, "Aren't your my handsome man?" I kiss between his ears.

"He's beautiful. Persian?" Jane smiles softly as we step out into the everlasting corridor.

"Indeed; and between you and me, he's also my guardian." I giggle.

"Like a daemon?" Jane's ruby orbs are curious and surprised.

"Like a daemon. He can transform into anything he likes, like me – it's a metamorphic think." I shrug nonchalant.

"You can change with emotions?" Jane regards me with large eyes.

"I can change using emotion or at will."

"What are you?" Jane regards me with larger eyes than usual. "That's why Master Aro doesn't shut about you."

"How tedious." I roll my eyes. "It's an Elfin trait, nothing special."

"I doubt it. Master Aro can smell power from miles away." We laugh. "He's just 'gifted' like that."

"So I've seen." I giggle softly. "How is your Master Aro, anyhow? Oh! Buongiorno, Gianna (Good morning, Gianna)."

"Buongiorno, Signorina Vespera (Good morning, Miss Vespera)! Bentornato (Welcome back). Come stai (How are you)?"

"Grazie, Gianna (Thank you, Gianna)." I smile at the _**very**_human receptionist. "Buongiorno, Jane."

"Buongiorno, Gianna." Jane smiles softly at her. "Si prega di chiamare per I maestri (Please call through to the masters)."

We walk down a short way, away from reception and deeper into the Volturi/ Palazzo dei Priori citadel. And the first set of double doors to the left is the Volturi throne room. Jane throws open the doors and we walk to the centre of the room, before Jane speaks. "Masters. I have returned."

"Jane, my dearest! And my lovely Vespera! And who is this delightful creature!" and suddenly you're right in front of me. "Hello, my sweet one," you take D'Ambrosio from my arms and he purrs, quite contentedly. "Welcome, my love." Your beautiful, creamy red orbs smile down at me and I smile softly.

"Thank you," I breathe, completely captured by your beautiful eyes.

"What brings you _**this**_ from the Cullens, my sweetling?"

"I came to deliver an invitation." I smile.

"By hand? Such good service." You run your fingers through D'Ambrosio's thick, white fur.

"I was on holiday, and I was in England anyhow, finishing up a few things."

"So I heard," you grin. "Seven distinctions, is a great achievement, my sweetheart. Well done."

"Thank you, my lord." I lower my head, finding my feet suddenly very interesting.

"Nonsense." You laugh. "Lift your head, my lovely. And where are you staying now?"

"In Florence, my lord." I smile softly, and you continue to stroke and pet D'Ambrosio.

"Nonsense! You will stay with us! I insist, my darling. You will be a most esteemed guest of the Volturi coven."

I giggle nervously, "I'd be honoured, my lord." I curtsey.

"Excellent. And _**I**_ shall set you up, personally." You grin excitedly.

"Thank you, my lord." I smile softly. "Buongiorno, miei signori (Good morning, my lords)." I smile politely at Caius and Marcus.

"Buongiorno, Signorina Vespera. Benevenuti a Volterra (Welcome to Volterra)."

"Grazie, miei signori." I curtsey before turning away from them.

"Sarò indisposta, fratelli (I shall be indisposed, brothers)."

"Sì, fratello (Yes, brother)." And suddenly they're not there anymore.

"Interesting," I breathe. "Who knew I had the same power as Bells."

"What is that, my dear?" I jump and you smile charmingly at me.

"Clearing a whole room," I breathe swiftly, looking into your hypnotic red orbs.

"They have things to do, and they'd rather not dawdle." He shrugs. "Come," You breathe.

I follow you out of the throne room and not to far along to a narrow, spiral staircase.

"When did you start learning Italian?" You look over your shoulder at me, suddenly very soft and quiet.

"Just after I left, in March. I wanted to come back, and I knew I had to have an arsenal, when I did. I kinda understand understood what you said when I was here the last time and I wanted to know more."

"La mia cantante?" You raise a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Your singer. Carlisle told me about it. We're terrible, when we're together."

"Indeed. Carlisle is a very clever man, but you _**far**_ surpass him."

I blush. "Thank you," I breathe, overcome with shyness

"I only tell the truth." You smile.

"But it's sweet of you, anyhow." I smile softly, tucking a black curl behind my ear.

"I'm Italian." You chuckle and I giggle with you now.

"You lie, you're Greek. But then again … you can classify yourself as an Italian, as you've lived in Italia more then you lived in Greece."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." You chuckle. "You'll be staying in my bedroom. It's the safest place for you."

"Thank you." I smile softly, as your open a door to the right and I step into a very dark, crimson and deep purple and black bedroom. 'Definitely a vampire.' There were no windows, and the room was lit by a number of candles on tall candle stands; but funnily enough I didn't feel claustrophobic, I felt at complete ease. "Thank you, Aro."

"Only a pleasure, my dear." You smile overtly.

"I think I'm just going to have a bathe. I don't really enjoy flying that much."

"Of course, my dear. Feel at home." You smile softly. "I'll leave, my little beloved with you. I have a few things to tie up and I'll be back later."

"Of course." I watch you leave and I smile softly, almost to myself.

**I'm a new writer, please may I have a some constructive critism and recommendations for this new story :-D. Will post ever few days.**

Siena.


End file.
